muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Monsterpiece Theater
Monsterpiece Theater is a recurring Sesame Street sketch hosted by Cookie Monster as Alistair Cookie. The sketch is a parody of the PBS program, Masterpiece Theater, hosted by Alistair Cooke. Here is a guide for various Monsterpiece theater segments: * "Upstairs, Downstairs" :Grover runs up and down a flight of stairs (look for a picture of Dr. Teeth on the wall). :Inspired by: the Bristish television series of the same name. * "Me, Claudius" :Several monsters fight over which one is Claudius. :Inspired by: I, Claudius by Robert Graves ::(Includes an appearance by the monster who would later become Elmo) * "Chariots of Fur" :Grover and Herry Monster have a race. :Inspired by: the film Chariots of Fire * "The Old Man and the C" :Grover is playing an old man on a row boat, which is on a giant letter C. :Inspired by: The Old Man and the Sea by Ernest Hemingway * "The Sound of Music" :Grover is sitting on a hill, which moves to the sound of music. :Inspired by: the Rodgers and Hammerstein musical * "The Taming of The Shoe" :Grover is accompanied by a talking shoe. :Inspired by: The Taming of the Shrew by William Shakespeare * "The 39 Stairs" :Grover climbs 39 stairs to see what is at the top, and ends up being dissapointed with the results. :Inspired by: the Alfred Hitchcock film, The 39 Steps * "One Flew Over The Cukoos Nest" :The number one keeps flying over the wrong things. :Inspired by: the Ken Kesey novel of the same name * "Gone With The Wind" :Kermit and a girl are in a windy room. They decide to demonstrate subtraction by giving in to the wind. :Inspired by: the Margaret Mitchell novel of the same name * "Guys And Dolls" :Herry Monster sings about how he likes to play with dolls, and Ruby sings about how she likes to play with trucks. :Inspired by: the Frank Loesser musical of the same name * "Twin Beaks" :Cookie Monster get's to star in this tale, in which he is a detective in a town where everybody has two beaks. :Inspired by: the 1980's television series Twin Peaks. * "Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves," starring Ricardo Monsterban :The Forty Thieves insist that they be counted, but by the time the counting is finished, the show has run out of time. :Inspired by: the story of the same name from the Thousand and One Nights * "The King And I" :Grover plays a king who dances with the letter I. :Inspired by: the Rodgers and Hammerstein musical of the same name * "Waiting For Elmo" :Inspired by: Waiting for Godot by Samuel Beckett *"Fiddler On The Roof" :A farmer and his daughters sing about "Addition," which involves putting one fiddler on the roof after another. :Inspired by: the Stein/Bock/Harnick musical of the same name *"Dances With Wolves" :A pig dances with a wolf. :Inspired by: the Kevin Costner film of the same name *"Hamlet" :Mel Gibson plays Hamlet, who keeps repeating "words, words, words", but Elmo can't read, so he only looks at "pictures, pictures, pictures". :Inspired by: the William Shakespeare tragedy of the same name *"12 Angry Men" :Inspired by: the film of the same name *"Monster in a Box" :A small monster does anything wrong with a box. *"Cyranose DeBergerac" :A poet with a two-foot long nose tries to help the queen of France finish her poem. Unfortunately, the word used to finish it is the word he's the most sensitive to: "nose." One mention of that word and he'll go medieval on you! :Inspired by: Cyrano de Bergerac Category:Sesame Street Sketches